


Favors

by bluejay_unit



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejay_unit/pseuds/bluejay_unit
Summary: David signs Patrick up for something he didn't want to do, and suggests his favorite way of making it up to him.





	Favors

Patrick’s at the counter, working on some paperwork for the store when David comes up behind him from the back room, and leans against the doorway.

“Heyyy…Patrick, darling, love of my life…”

“What’d you do?” Patrick asks lightly, not yet looking up from his paperwork.

David _hmphs_. “I don’t know what you’re insinuating—,”

“So you didn’t do anything I need to know about?”

David grimaces. “…I _may_ have promised Alexis you’d help her with her taxes this Thursday.”

Patrick drops his pencil and tilts his head back, whining, “_David,_ no, I have baseball practice and the store’s taxes to do, that was going to be my only free night this week.”

“I know, I know,” David says hurriedly, stepping closer behind him and starting to rub his shoulders. “I’m sorry, it was the only way I could get her to take the fall for me and not tell mom I accidentally knocked her wigs on the floor.”

“Why does _me_ helping her get _you_ out of trouble?” Patrick asks after a moment, letting the tension ease out of his shoulders with the massage.

David purses his lips. “Well, I said _we’d _help her, but I don’t know the first thing about taxes, so…”

“Ah, the royal ‘we’,” Patrick responds. He stands up, closing his eyes as David digs his thumbs deeper in his shoulders.

David leans in close to murmur, “I know you’ve been working hard lately, I promise I’ll make it up to you at home tonight, and _really_ help you relax.”

“Hmm, that sound nice,” Patrick says, “Or…you could take the contracts to Mrs. Bentley’s for me?”

David blinks at him. “Sure, yeah, I could do that,” he answers, “_Or_ I could give you one of the best blow jobs of your life _instead_ of getting stuck in an hour-long conversation with an old lady.”

Patrick opens his eyes, smiling a little. “I just have reason to believe you were going to do that anyway.”

David arches his eyebrows. “Look who’s mighty sure of themselves. Hope you’re not taking that for granted.

“Not taking anything for granted,” Patrick says seriously, then, smile growing, “Just noticing a …trend, in the past few weeks. Also Mrs. Bentley keeps acquiring more cats that I’d rather not get within sneezing distance of.”

David knows he’s right, had already noticed the pattern in his own preferences lately, but doesn’t want to give up the game just yet, so he plays coy. “Just because it’s been more frequent doesn’t mean it’ll happen tonight.”

Patrick glances down at his notebook, underneath the paperwork, and back at him. “…I have the stats that suggest otherwise.”

David shakes his head. “You’re lucky I’m attracted to nerds,” he says, before kissing him on the ear and grabbing the folder with the contracts on his way out the door.


End file.
